ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BuddyJolly24/Ben 10: Original Alien Contest
NOTICE: We Are No Longer Excepting Entries, Although You Can Now Vote For Your Favorite Alien, in the Comments, Below. You Can Not Vote For Your Own Alien. - Starting today, every week I will hold a contest to see who can create the best original 'Ben 10' alien. If you win your alien may make an appearance in my new fan series, 'Ben 10: Revolution,' and I will personally draw your alien. Awesomastar makes contests like these, called 'Most Awesome Original Alien,' but he gave me permission to use the idea, so before anyone starts telling me that I'm copying Awesomastar, I want you to know that all credit goes to him. - I would post this blog on 'Ben 10: Fan Fiction,' but one of the administrators, there, doesn't like me, so he blocked me for life. I was on chat, one day, and 'Lego Master' was bragging that he was the biggest 'Ben 10' fan, then 'Zon' joined in, saying the same thing. I told them I was, and 'NickFusi0n' blocked me from chat, so I informed another administrator, 'SubZero309,' what had happened, and 'NickFusi0n' found out, so he told 'SubZero309' that I was supposedly being an idiot, insulting other people and calling them trolls. Luckily, I hadn't been banned from chat forever, so I got back on, the next day, to clear things up, but 'Ahmad15,' 'Lego Master' and 'NickFusi0n' started calling me and 'BloxxMan' noobs and trolls, when we had done nothing wrong. Then, they started posting troll faces on chat to annoy us. The next day I got back on chat, and they kept on with what they were doing, and 'Paperluigi ttyd' told us to drop it, but NickFusi0n still wouldn't stop; he even threatened to report me. I told him that I wasn't trolling or doing anything wrong, then 'Paperluigi ttyd' kicked me from chat. Suddenly, I had been banned for life, from both chat and the Wiki itself. - I told a few of my friends, from another Wiki, SpongeBob Fan Wiki, where I am both an administrator and bureaucrat, and they came to 'Ben 10: Fan Fiction' to tell them how I would never troll anyone, but they automatically blocked them, because they said that they were my "sockpuppets." I've never even gotten to comment on that Wiki since, so I got someone else to make edits for me. Voting Vote for your favorite alien in the comments, below. Simply, post the aliens name, and it's creator. Your vote will not count for your own creation. The contestants are; Blubberband, Elementis, Molecool and Rustbucket. Required Description *Your Creation's Abilitie(s) *Your Creations Appearance *Your Creation's Home World *Your Creation's Name *Your Creations Species *Your Creations Voice *Your Creations Weakness(s) Policy *No negative comments or remarks towards other creations. *You may only enter ten different creations. *Your creation can not be omnipotent. *Your creation must be original; abilities, planet, species etc. 'Deadline' Any creations entered after June 4, 2013 will not be excepted. Category:Blog posts